This application claims priority from Chinese Patent Application Filing Number 02 2 39676.4 entitled xe2x80x9cDetachable Combination Instrument for Health-care and Treatmentxe2x80x9d filed on Jul. 9, 2002, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health-care and treatment instrument, and in particular to a detachable combination health-care and treatment instrument which is adapted for parts of the body with different forms and that can be used on several portions of the body simultaneously and that has a multiplex energy field consisting of a permanent magnetic field, a pulse magnetic field, and thermal effect and far infrared rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, such an instrument of health care and treatment utilizing a multiplex energy field formed by a permanent magnetic field, a pulse magnetic field and a field of a thermal effect and far infrared rays has been widely used and achieved favorable effect. As an instrument for health care and treatment, it is capable of relieving various pains and building up one""s health. However, when applied to a human body, such a health-care and treatment instrument mounted within a fixed shell is not easily and conveniently used on portions of the human body that may be bent. When applied to more than one part of the human body, the instrument must be separately and consecutively applied to each body part, excessively increasing application time. Furthermore, since the instrument may not be applied to separate parts of the human body simultaneously, they are unable to be within the field of complex energy, and it does not effect better results of the jingluo (venation of main and collateral channels via which energy circulates around human body according to Chinese medical theory) conduction. More importantly, the instruments of the like as currently used do not have the optimal combination of intensities of various energy fields, and therefore can not achieve the best results.
The object of the present invention is to provide a detachable combination health-care and treatment instrument having an optimal combination of energy fields and an appropriate configuration suitable for the shapes of different parts of the human body. The present invention can be applied simultaneously onto plural parts of the human body and possesses an energy field multiplexed by a permanent magnetic field, a pulse magnetic field, and thermal effect and far-infrared rays.
The present invention includes a main unit, a plurality of panel units and a soft unit, where the main unit is connected to the panel units and the soft unit by plugs and jacks, as shown in FIG. 1.
A plurality of panel units or soft units can be connected with the main unit by plugs and jacks respectively. In addition, the main unit can be connected with either panel units or soft units independently.
The main unit includes a shell, a switch and power system, a temperature control system, a pulse magnetic control system, and key-display control system, in which, the switch and power system can be adapted to alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC). When the switch and power system include a plug and a power adapter, the instrument can be used in a household and a vehicle.
Referring to FIG. 2, the panel unit includes a shell, circular magnets, coils, iron cores and a heater panel, wherein a far-infrared ceramic powder adhesive layer is coated on the upper side of the upper layer of the shell and an insulating panel is set beneath the upper layer of the shell. The circular magnets are fixed in the shell, and have magnetic induction of 100-130 mT. Each panel unit may have one or more circular magnets and the magnetic poles of two adjacent circular magnets are opposite. A coil is positioned at the center of the circular magnet, the center of the coil is provided with an iron core, having the inductance of 30-80 mH. An insulating panel is provided between the heater panel and the shell, and the impedance of the heater is 3-5xcexa9. The heater panel may be formed by arranging a heating wire twisted into a flat disc on one side of the insulating panel. The coil and the heater panel are connected with the jack of main unit through the wire lead and the plug.
Referring to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, the soft unit includes an upper side layer and a lower side layer, a support member, circular magnets, coils, iron cores and a sheet heater, wherein the outside of the lower side layer is covered by a far infrared ceramic powder adhesive layer, which can be a fibre fabric containing far infrared ceramic powder, or a leather or a fabric (such as wood, hemp, chemical fiber etc.) coated with a far infrared ceramic powder adhesive layer. The support member provided between the upper side layer and the lower side layer can be made of tough material such as plastic, rubber, etc. The circular magnet fixed on the support member is provided between the upper side layer and the support member, and has a magnetic induction equal to or more than 100 mT. The circular magnet of each soft unit can be one or more, and the magnetic poles of two adjacent circular magnets are opposite to one another. Positioned at the center of the circular magnet, a coil has its center provided with an iron core and has an inductance of 30-80 mH. The sheet heater, which is fixed on the support member and has an impedance of 7-9xcexa9 and a surface covered by an insulting layer, is provided between the lower side layer and the support member and is formed by a heating wire which is wrapped by a PVC insulting layer and twisted into a flat disc. The coil and the sheet heater are connected with the jack of main unit through the wire lead and the plug.
The panel unit according to the present invention can be used on the portions of the human body having relatively flat surface, e.g. foot sole and hand palm etc., and the soft unit is to be used on the portions of the human body which have a bend or curve surface, such as wrist, elbow, waist and knee etc. The panel unit and soft unit may be used in combination or separately depending upon the need. When the instrument is in use, the panel unit and/or soft unit has its plug(s) plugged into the jack of the main unit, and then power is switched on the main unit. The key-display system is then operated to select the pulse frequency and the heating temperature, the main unit outputs pulse current and heating current to the unit and the soft unit through the wire lead. Next, a pulse magnetic field is generated by the coil actuated by the pulse current and the heater panel is heated up by the heating current, releasing heat which causes the far infrared ceramic powder adhesive layer to emit far-infrared rays. As a result, a multiplex energy field is formed by the combination of a permanent magnetic field formed by the circular magnet having a magnetic induction intensity of 50xcx9c120 mT, far-infrared rays which have a wavelength of 8 xcexcmxcx9c15xcexcm, a pulse magnetic field which has a pulse magnetic induction intensity of xe2x89xa78 mT and the heat energy. Since the preferred embodiment according to the present invention has been chosen scientifically, it has the optimal matching parameter and adapts the far infrared rays, the permanent magnetic field, the pulse magnetic field and the thermal effect generated as above mentioned to the body so as to achieve the perfect effect of jingluo conduction and health care.
Since the present invention has a plurality of panel units and soft unit, several portions of the human body can be positioned into a multiplex energy field simultaneously making the jingluo conduction better, which can not be achieved by one unitary instrument with one complex energy field.
In summary, the present invention is a detachable combination health-care and treatment instrument having an optimal combination of the energy fields and an appropriate configuration suitable for the shapes of different portions of human body, being able to be applied simultaneously onto plural parts of the human body and possessing an energy field multiplexed by a permanent magnetic field, a pulse magnetic field, a thermal effect and far infrared rays.